1. Field
This application relates generally to web browsing and proxy servers, and more particularly to a system and method of searching composite web page elements and annotations presented by an annotating proxy server.
2. Related Art
Web applications have become increasingly popular as a result of their flexibility of deployment and their relatively intuitive interfaces. Moreover, online social networks have expanded the ability of end user of the Internet to interact with each other and share information, in a conventional online social networking experience a user logins and can view activities of friends on web pages that have been formatted and designed by the online social network administrator. If the online social network experience occurs on a web page that is not controlled by the online social network it can be relegated to a specified location in the web page such as a discussion section of the web page. Users are not able to share information with other users (such as social network connections) regarding other elements of the web page and have this information integrated into the other elements.
Thus, a method and system are desired for searching composite web page elements and annotations presented by an annotating proxy server to improve beyond existing methods of sharing information across the Internet.